Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate generally to a side impact or rollover inflatable curtain airbag.
Various side impact or rollover airbags (also referred to as side curtains or curtain airbags) provide a cushion between a side of a vehicle and the occupant.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a side impact or rollover restraint system having an inflatable curtain airbag that reduces vehicle development complexity, reduces vehicle build complexity and improves cost effectiveness.